Nevermind
"Nevermind" is the 11th episode of Season 1, and the 11th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on January 3, 2007. Synopsis The Panthers are preparing yet again for another game they can't afford to lose. Jason still finds it difficult to adjust to life at home, and the feelings he still has for Lyla don't make it any easier. Meanwhile, at what couldn't seem like a better time, Matt's dad comes home from Iraq, but the homecoming is not what Matt expected. Plot The Panthers are preparing for another game they can't lose. Matt's father comes back from Iraq but his mother's condition is difficult to take in. Tami Taylor sees Tim Riggins regarding his grades. She believes he's not doing his homework by himself and asks Landry to tutor him for his next oral exam. If he doesn't pass, he won't play in the football team. Quotes :Tami: What's "The Scarlet Letter" all about, Tim? :Tim: You know what it's about. :Tami: I do know. :Tim: Yeah :Tami: What's "The Scarlet Letter" about? :Tim: It's about a gal name Scarlet obviously :Tami: Tim, you did not write this paper. :Tim: What's the big deal? :Tami: The big deal is, that it's part of my job to make sure that you don't grow up stupid. It's bad for the world. :Landry: You know what it is? He's probably all messed up from the war. That's exactly what it... he's gone war crazy with "Operation Freedom" flashbacks and stuff. :Julie: He's not war crazy. He's just.. he should see you play, I mean, if you get him to one of the games he'll understand what all of the fuss is about. :Matt: Yeah, I guess, maybe. :Julie: Well, is he gonna help you get some in-home care for your grandma? :Matt: Well, yeah, he's gonna straighten all of that out. I mean... I mean, really, this is a perfect time for him to come home because clearly I can't get it done. :Julie (to Matt): So, uh, where's your dad? :Matt: He's not coming. :Julie: But I thought you said he was gonna come? :Matt: Yeah, but he's just not coming, okay? He has something to do. :Julie: Well, that kind of sucks. What does he have that's so import... :Matt: I don't know. He just has something that's going on, okay? :Julie: Are you ok? :Matt: No, I'm not and you picking at me is not helping, so can we just not talk about it. :Julie: Yeah...yeah, Matt, whatever. :Coach Taylor: (to Tim) I don't give you the impression that I think of you as only a football player, do I? I bring this up because as usual my wife is always right. You got your midterms comin' up. I'm gonna be in contact with your teachers. I'm gonna know what's going on. There will be no more free rides, you will start paying. And hear me when I say this: no pass, no play. Category:Season 1 episodes